Spanish Inquisition
The Inquisitorius, most commonly and informally known as the Spanish Inquisition, was a group of Spanish-speaking ex-Jedis trained to hunt down any remaining Jedis who survived Order 66 during the Great Jedi Deletion. They were originally founded by Darth Sheevious a few months prior to the end of the Clone Wars, but were transferred under the leadership of Darth Vader when he got tired of babysitting them. Each of their members were given a custom Helightcoptersaber, which allowed them to propel themselves and fly if they wanted to, though they rarely used it since Jedis would usually end up laughing at how dumb it looked. History Recruitment All of the members of the Spanish Inquisition were once part of the Jedi Order that they lost faith in throughout the Clone Wars. One of the first recruits, a bilingual Pau'an who came to be known as El Gran Inquisidor, became good friends with Sheev Palpatine, who also happened to be the Sith Lord Darth Sheevious. After having an in-depth discussion on how dumb they both thought Yoda looked and even getting his own signed copy of Everything I Say Is Right, El Gran Inquisidor decided that betraying the Order that he stood for throughout the entirety of his life might not be all that bad of an idea after all. From his recruitment, he would end up recruiting the other Spanish-speaking would-be inquisitors, until Sheev decided that he accumulated more than enough cannon fodder for when the time came to end the war. Early Incompetence After seducing Anakin Skywalker into becoming Darth Vader with a preview of The Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise and ordering Order 66, Sheev decided that it was finally time the Inquisitorius was put into action. Then he realized that they were a group of untrained noobs who barely knew how to hold a lightsaber the right way and were even worse at speaking Basic. The very moment that Vader returned with his new stolen lightsaber, Sheev gave him full control and leadership over the inquisitors. From that point onward, Vader forced them all to learn how to speak Basic and how to actually get good at fighting. Despite this, they all chose to continue to speak to one another in Spanish. Sheev provided a list of Jedis not confirmed to have died during Order 66 and gave it to Vader so that they could slowly hunt down the remainder. Vader chose to ignore the list for some time since he knew the Inquisitorius wasn't ready, and even chose to hunt down some of the first Jedis himself. Dissatisfied with Vader's attitude and training, Decimocuarto, Decimoquinto and Decimoctavo Hermano all chose to hunt down a high-value target Palpatine ordered them to dismiss at all costs as a way to prove Vader wrong about their skills. That Jedi turned out to be none other than the legendary Jedi Bob with his partner Sixes, who ended up obliterating all three of them without breaking a sweat. After that disastrous incident, Vader had Sheevious give every member of the Spanish Inquisition a copy of Everything I Say Is Right so that they might never disobey a direct order from him again. Golden Age Eventually the Inquisition actually got good at their jobs and speaking Basic thanks to Vader's forceful personality. This led to a brief golden age where they actually got a lot of stuff done in the name of the glorious Galactic Empire. Fall of the Inquisition Unfortunately over the years, as the Spanish Inquisition got more skillful, their remaining Jedi opponents had survived far too much to go down without a challenge. Their numbers began dwindling, until the final three inquisitors were all killed by Dennis Opress on Malachor on the same mission. Members *El Gran Inquisidor *Segunda Hermana *Cuarta Hermana *Quinto Hermano *Sexto Hermano *Septima Hermana *Octavo Hermano *Novena Hermana *Decimo Hermano *Decimocuarto Hermano *Decimoquinto Hermano *Decimoctavo Hermano Trivia *The reason all the inquisitors spoke Spanish is simply due to El Gran Inquisidor staying within his own social circle of other Spanish-speaking Jedi when it came to recruitment. Sheev later deeply regretted this. *Barriss Offee was almost recruited into the Spanish Inquisition, but El Gran Inquisidor decided not to because she could only speak Basic. Category:Groups Category:Galactic Empire Category:Spanish Inquisition Category:Force-sensitives